memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Constellation klasse
Het Constellation-klasse sterrenschip was een verkenner in dienst bij Starfleet in de late 23e eeuw en de vroege 24e eeuw. De meeste schepen van deze klasse waren vóór 2370 uit de actieve dienst genomen. Besturingssystemen De opstelling van de Constellation-klasse sterrenschepen is te vergelijken met die van de "standaard" indeling van Federatie sterrenschepen. Toch zijn er binnen de klasse twee totaal verschillende brug ontwerpen. Deze variaties zijn te zien in de bruggen van de [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]], gelanceerd in 2285 en de [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], voor het laatst actief in 2355. :Beide schepen waren een hergebruik van de [[Galaxy klasse|''Galaxy-klasse]] gevechts brug uit de aflevering TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint". Deze brug was weer een hergebruikte versie van de ''Constitution''-klasse brug uit . De Hathaway type brug heeft een wat ongebruikelijke indeling. De voorkant van de brug was namelijk betrekkelijk open en leeg, waardoor de primaire stations aan het einde van de brug opgekropt werden. Het roer en navigatie stations liggen aan de verste bakboord en stuurboord zijden van de brug. De kapitein's stoel staat in het midden van de brug. Hierdoor heeft de kapitein een ongeblokkeerd zicht op het hoofdbeeldscherm. Een meter achter de kapitein's stoel, aan de rechterzijde, is de stoel en het station van de eerste officier. Recht achter de commandostoelen staat het tactische station, met het boordwerktuigkunde station aan het verste einde (bakboord zijde) en een wetenschap station aan de andere verste einde (stuurboord zijde). Voor het boordwerktuigkunde station is de ingang naar de brug. (TNG: "Peak Performance") Picard beschreef de brug van de Stargazer als een krappe, kleine brug. De brug is echter minder compact dan die van de Hathaway. De brug van de Stargazer heeft veel weg van de brug van een refit Constitution-klasse of een ''Ambassador''-klasse brug. (TNG:"Relics", et al.) :Aangezien de brug van de ''Hathaway er moderner uitziet dan die van de Stargazer zou je kunnen denken dat er in het begin van de 24e eeuw een upgrade is uitgevoerd. Ditzelfde gebeurde in de 2270s met de Constitution-klasse sterrenschepen.'' Aan de voorzijde was het hoofdbeeldscherm met aan de zijkanten de roer- en navigatie stations, iets wat anders was dan bij het Hathaway-type. De kapitein's stoel staat recht achter de twee voorste stations. Op de brug van de Stargazer is geen ruimte voor een plek van de eerste officier. Aan de achterzijde van de brug is er een tactisch station te vinden, dit is aan de uiterste linkerkant van de kapitein's stoel met monitoren aan de achterste wand. Aan de overzijde van de brug is een tweede primair station. De primaire stations, die aan de achterzijde van de brug zaten, werden gedeeltelijk van de brug afgesloten door verschillende relingen. Aan iedere zijde van de achterste monitoren en tussen de primaire stations zijn twee turboliften te vinden. Aan de bakboord zijde, aan de linkerkant van de kapitein's stoel, tussen het tactische station en het hoofdbeeldscherm, is de ingang naar de kapitein's kantoor. (TNG: "The Battle") :Het tweede primaire station aan de stuurboord zijde is waarschijnlijk een wetenschappelijk station of een boordwerktuigkunde station. Hoofd Boordwerktuigkunde Hoofd Boordwerktuigkunde is verantwoordelijk voor de energiesystemen van het schip en de antimaterie warpaandrijving. Tevens wordt hiervandaan de impulsaandrijving geregeld. (TNG: "Peak Performance") Bemanningsverblijven De bemanningskwartieren aan boord van de Constellation-klasse leken veel op die zoals ze op andere Federatie sterrenschepen aanwezig waren. De bemanning woonde in vrij Spartaanse verblijven. (TNG:The Battle") :Het gedeelte van het verblijf van kapitein Picard in "The Battle" is een hergebruik van zijn verblijf op de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]].'' Aandrijvingssystemen Eén van de bijzonderheden aan de Constellation-klasse was dat het één van de weinige klassen waren die uitgerust waren met vier warp nacelle's. Ook is het schip niet voorzien van een deflector schijf, waardoor de lange-afstand sensoren en deflector niet zijn geïntegreerd, zoals in de meeste Starfleet sterrenschepen. In de late 23e eeuw waren Constellation-klasse schepen voorzien van Avidyne motoren. In de vroege 24e eeuw werden deze vervangen door efficiëntere motoren. (TNG: "Peak Performance") Historie De Constellation-klasse was geïntroduceerd aan het einde van de 23e eeuw en waren ongeveer even groot als een ''Constitution''-klasse sterrenschip. Constellation schepen waren uitgerust met vier nacelles en geschikt voor zowel verre ruimte verkenning als defensieve patrouilles. In 2285 was tenminste één schip van dit type, de [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]], gebouwd door de Yoyodyne divisie op de Copernicus scheepswerf op Luna. (USS Hathaway toewijdingsplaat) Bijna tien jaar later, na de lancering van de Hathaway, was het prototype van de klasse, [[USS Constellation (NCC-1974)|USS Constellation]], nog steeds bezig met de certificering. ( ) In de 2360s stond deze "oude-stijl" sterrenschip klasse aan de vooravond van zijn pensioen en was de algemene mening dat het schip te weinig vermogen had. Van de schepen die al uitgefaseerd waren, waaronder de tachtig jaar oude [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]], werden de offensieve systemen verwijderd en werden "warp inactief" gemaakt, wat inhield dat alle antimaterie verwijderd werd. (TNG: "Peak Performance", "The Battle") De schepen die wel in dienst bleven werden voornamelijk voor transport doeleinden ingezet. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data"; DS9: "The Abandoned") Constellation-klasse schepen werd ook gebruikt in een tweedelijns dienst; een ongeïdentificeerd schip nam deel aan de Federatie blokkade tijdens de Klingon burgeroorlog. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel II") Aanvullingen Optredens * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "The Battle" • "Elementary, Dear Data" • "Peak Performance" • "Redemption, Deel II" Achtergrond * Het eerste Constellation-klasse schip dat te zien was, de Stargazer, was eigenlijk bedoeld als een ''Constitution'' klasse schip, waardoor het reeds bestaande [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] model gebruikt zou kunnen worden voor Star Trek: The Next Generation. * De producenten besloten pas om een nieuw model voor de Stargazer te bouwen nadat de episode reeds opgenomen was, waarin LeVar Burton het reeds een Constitution had genoemd. De keuze voor Constellation werd daarom ook gebaseerd op het feit dat deze naam eenvoudig over de tekst van Geordi heen kon worden opgenomen, aangezien deze twee woorden bijna hetzelfde zijn. Het Magazine Star Trek: The Magazine beweerde dat een USS Gihlan (NCC-9761) bestaan heeft, genoemd naar een Admiral die de supervisie had over de ontwikkeling van de Constellation-klasse. Alhoewel er geen beeldmateriaal van is, wordt het als canon gezien, aangezien het artikel geschreven is door Rick Sternbach. Categorie:Federatie sterrenschip klassen cs:Třída Constellation de:Constellation-Klasse en:Constellation class es:Clase Constellation fr:Classe Constellation ja:コンステレーション級